kingarthurpendragonfandomcom-20200216-history
494
Summary of Events * Court At London Involves Many Visits To Local Specialists * Sir Leo And Sir Elad's Knights Join The Journey To Pomitain Via Cameliard * Sir Alain of Escavalon And Ganieda Are Guests Of King Leodegrance * King Pellinore Is Not At Home In Norgales * Claiming The Cauldron of Dyrnwch the Giant Will Mean Defeating The Troit Boar * A Call Is Put Out For Allies, But Only Ganieda Makes It Before The Boar Arrives * With Ganieda's Blessings The Knights Hunt For A Night And A Day For The Boar Before Finding It At The Coast * The Boar Is Defeated: But Of The Nine Knights, Three Flee From Battle And Three Are Seriously Injured * Meanwhile, Sir Lycus Leads A Contingent To Estregales Including Sir Malcolm And Sir Leander * Both Clarence And Gloucestermen Promise Land To Whoever Helps Them Defeat The Rival * Sir Alain of Escavalon Also Meets This Group On Home Turf, And Introduces Them To King Nanteleod * In Estregales, King Canan Agrees To A Treaty With Uther But Takes His Time On The Fine Details * King Canan Is Poisoned! His Son, Sir Dirac, Can't Be The Culprit, Can He? * Where Sir Alain Fails, The Frank Succeeds * Sir Dirac Gives Land To The Knights Who Stood Up For His Honour * QQQ * QQQ * QQQ Details Session One * Royal Court is held at London, but Uther is unwell and does not appear to the public. ** Sir Madog hears that Uther is feverishly calling for Merlin, which angers his wife Ygraine immensely. ** Sir Elad, Worried About His Lack Of Male Heirs, Visits An Apothecary For Assistance ** Sir Rhodri Asks In Court And In Town About Pomitain; The Irish Ambassadors Can Tell Him A Little About This Rural, Pagan Place ** Earl Roderick Asks Sir Lycus To Lead A Mission To Estregales, And Sir Elad To Go To Cameliard With A Message For King Leodegrance *** Sir Leo Asks To Accompany The Mission, So He May Assist Sir Rhodri In His Noble Quest *** Sir Elad Brings Along His Four Vassal Knights, Including Sir Dafydd * At Cameliard, The Knights Dine With King Leodegrance ** Gossip At The Court Revolves Around King Leodegrance's Lack Of An Heir - His Young Son Died A Couple Of Years Ago ** Sir Elad Makes Conversation With Sir Alain Of Escavalon: one of the knights stationed at Terrabil with him in 491. *** Sir Alain's coat of arms is similar to King Nanteleod of Escavalon - They are most likely related. ** Sir Rhodri speaks with Leodegrance's favourite spellcaster, Ganieda: who he discovers is sister to Merlin. *** Ganieda is a master of divination - she knew Sir Rhodri's name before being told, and ends the conversation with "See you '''real' soon". * The Knights stop off in Norgales and meet King Cradelmont, ruling in the absence of King Pellinore ** Pellinore was last seen searching for a man who ''"spoke the tongue of the Zazamancs" ** After a fortnight of waiting, a boat can leave and take the knights to Pomitain. * The knights arrive in Pomitain and meet the King of Man and his druid Murchard. ** The King knew they were coming because his druid prophesied it; but he fears that means the second half will come to pass, the arrival of the Troit Boar. *** The Troit Boar is a boar bigger than a horse, with tusks longer than a man's forearm. He will swim to Pomitain from Ireland and go on a feeding frenzy, slaying any in his way. ** Sir Rhodri asks if the druid will give him the Cauldron of Dyrnwch the Giant if the Troit Boar is defeated. The king says he will order it so if his land is saved. ** The knights hire a local hunter to show them around the terrain, and work out where the most logical landing spot would be. ** Excess squires are sent off with messages for the allies of the knights: this beast will be too difficult to fight alone. *** Vannes goes back to Cameliard to request Ganieda's help. *** Sir Elad sends one of his squires to Estregales to ask Sir Lycus, Sir Bar and the rest to come to their aid. * The knights wait as long as they can before they must go to intercept the beast. Ganieda arrives in time, but the other knights have not - they must fight it alone. ** Ganieda is asks to see into the future and aid them. She says she will do this but wishes something in return - for ever week she must sleep because of the magic she works them, four knights must do her service for a week. *** The knights agree to these terms and Ganieda communes with the faeries. She says the Troit Boar must be fought along the coast. ** The knights ride to hunt the beast and force it to the coast for a showdown, but on the first day they find tracking it fruitless. *** A mysterious child is on the road when they are hunting and asks them for a cup of ale, but the cup never fills. After wasting several ale-skins they chase the child off. ** The next day they have more luck and are able to, after six hours of hard riding, get the boar to the coast and prepare for battle! *** The beast is huge and terrifying: Sir Rhodri, Sir Geriant and two of Sir Elad's knights struggle to bring themselves to battle it. *** Sir Leo, Sir Dafydd, Sir Madog and Sir Elad strike the first blows, breaking spears and doing some dadmage. *** Sir Rhodri manages to steel himself, motivated by his love for Lady Jenna, and charge in. *** The beast deals terrible injuries to Elad, Dafydd and Leo: all three are unhorsed and seriously injured. *** Sir Rhodri chases off the beast, distracting it while his injured colleagues are pulled to safety. He prevents his colleagues from being trampled to death, though its acidic saliva still burns holes in their armour. *** Rhodri, Madog and the remaining knight brave the tusks and hooves and battle the Troit boar till it falls unconscious. **** Ganieda appears and says she will deal with the boar: they will need to attend to their wounded. ***** Rhodri vows he will do more service is Ganieda can prevent his colleagues from bleeding to death. She stems the death-wounds of Elad and tells Rhodri it is now twelve weeks service she is owed. * The knights return victorious to the King of Man's court, as Sir Lycus arrives just too late Session Two * Sir Lycus is charged to go to Estregales to hand a letter from King Uther; Sir Bar, Sir Leander and Sir Malcolm are assigned to assist him. ** Leander and Malcolm have an enjoyable evening in London town before leaving - Leander's charm sees a tavern giving them a good deal on wine. * Sir Lycus's team rides through Silchester and Salisbury, then crosses into the Duchy of Clarence. ** The Duke of Clarence hosts them for a night, alongside knights such as Sir Thebert. *** Sir Thebert says that if Gloucester could be brought back into the hands of Logres, then there would be rewards for those that help them: including lands in what is currently Gloucester. ** Leander and Malcolm enjoy the hospitality of Clarence ladies. * The knights try to slip unspotted through Gloucester, Leander recommending a mad dash by horseback. ** Sir Cian and his patrol spot the knights, but Leander is able to talk his way out of a conflict. ** The knights are escorted to Glevum by Sir Cian, where Duke Escan hosts them. *** Sir Cian knows something of the Franks; he spent several years on the continent and it is where he met his wife, Vivienne. (Who is unfortunately not here.) *** Sir Cian also says that if Clarence could be brought back into the hands of Gloucester, then there would be rewards for those that help them: including lands in what is currently Clarence. ** Malcolm enjoys the hospitality of Clarence ladies; Leander finds them less welcoming. ** The next day, Duke Escan sends his two sons, the Twin Bannerets of Glevum, to accompany the knights through his lands. One wears red, the other wars green; both quarrel constantly. * The court of Escavalon is their next stop, and the lords welcomes the knights. ** Sir Alain, another old friend from Terrabil, meets the knights at the border. He mentions seeing Sir Elad, Rhodri et al just a couple of weeks ago. ** At Carlion, King Nanteleod meets with the knights. He asks Sir Lycus about the King, the Earl and the Countess. He also mentions his hate of Saxons. *** Sir Alain explains some of the bad blood between Salisbury and Silchester to Malcolm and Leander - Earl Roderick and the lord of Levcomagus both sought the hand of Ellen, and the situation led to much bitterness. ** Sir Alain accompanies the knights to visit Estregales, showing them the way across the southern coast of Cambria. * Finally the knights reach Estragales and the court of King Canan ** At Pembroke, Sir Orcas is entrusted by the king to accompany the knights while the King and his ambassadors meet to consider Uther's request. *** Orcas takes the knights hunting wolves, along with the king's sons: Sir Dirac and his younger brother and squire Lac, who ask much about the world beyond Estregales. ** Sir Leander is challenged by a tribal king, one of Canan's vassals, to a horse race - Leander loses, and Malcolm pays his forfeit. ** The king progresses to Tenby. There' he informs Sir Lycus he will be accepting Uther's request for alliance, but will need some time to perfect the details. ** Several more days of pause later, the progress continues to Carmarthen, birthplace of Merlin. *** Leander and Malcolm visit the sights: the chapel where Merlin was baptizes and the fountain where he performed his first miracles. * At a feast in Carmathen, Dirac hands a drink to Canan... who falls down, dead of poison! Dirac is accused of Murder! Orcas orders him taken away. ** Sir Alain speaks up for Sir Dirac and challenges Orcas to a duel... but loses. ** A messenger arrives bearing news of Sir Rhodri et al in Pomitain: but Leander and Malcolm are reluctant to leave, believing Dirac is a simple boy who would not murder his own father. They speak out on his behalf. *** Leander challenges Sir Orcas to a duel, for the honour of Sir Dirac and France... and wins the brutal struggle, wounded but glorious. Orcas is slain in combat. ** Dirac is released and Orcas' body reveals he had poison on his person - he, not Dirac, was the culprit. ** Dirac promises a reward to Malcolm and Leander; they are both given gifts of a manor in Estregales. * The knights ride to Pomitain to answer Sir Elad's summons. ** They must wait several days to make the sea crossing. ** They reach the court of the King of Man just as Sir Rhodri, Sir Madog and Sir Geriant arrive... with a wounded Sir Elad, Sir Leo and Sir Dafydd Session Three * The King of Man keeps his promise and hands over the Cauldron * The knights return to Sarum, where the Cauldron is used by Sir Rhodri in pubilc as proof of his heroism. ** Earl Roderick keeps his word - Rhodri and Jenna will be married next year on Whitsunday * The Saxons are on the march: King Octa and King Eosa put Lincoln to siege, and ravage Lindsey. Next year, battle must be joined! * Christmas Court remains sombre. Nimue, a Lady of the Lake, is tending to Uther. ** Sir Aeron spends the year with Earl Roderick. He takes care of his manor, which has a good year. ** Sir Elad's powdered bull horn must do the trick, as his wife gives birth to a baby boy. He quietly rests in his manor over Christmas, recovering from his boar-inflicted wounds. ** Sir Geriant has an excellent harvest thanks to his careful management of his manor. ** Sir Leander's new manor is entrusted to his former squire, Julian: but bad weather, a grumpy peasantry and a monstrous attack see a paltry first harvest. His manor must be logged to balance the books. ** Sir Madog QQQ ** Sir Malcolm receives his first harvest from Idole. ** Sir Rhodri has a fine year on the manor, with his uncle once again proving a fine steward. His uncle's wife goes to the Holy Land to join his sister on pilgrimage - word reaches Sir Rhodri that his sister has passed into The Lord's bosum.